Many electronic components such as IC chips require cooling structures such as heatsinks to conduct and radiate heat away from the electronic components. Conductive heatsink components, which come in a wide variety of forms, must be held against the surface of the chips in order to function effectively. However, it is often desirable to mount the heatsink in a removable manner. Consequently, a need exists to provide economical, simple and stable systems for mounting the heatsinks on the chips and boards.
An example of a stable and adjustable heatsink mount is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,932,925 to Gerald McIntyre, assigned to Intricast, Inc. of Santa Clara Calif. This patent shows a novel method of providing a resilient adjustable pressure to the heatsink in order to maintain it in abutment against the semiconductor such that maximum conductive heat transfer may occur. The present inventors have also collaborated on addition improvements in the field as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,848,107 and 8,254,793.
There remains a need for heatsink mounting systems for electronic components which are readily attachable and detachable, while maintaining good heat transference. Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for a system such as the presently preferred invention.